


Tameshite Mitai

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Fluff and Smut, Just lots and lots of, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, Who needs plot, but really everyone is getting some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru brings home a rather surprising purchase from the store, and wants nothing more than to use it on Makoto. Makoto is initially not too keen on the idea, but comes up with an interesting compromise that both of them can enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tameshite Mitai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So **Piip** on Tumblr made [this amazing fanart](http://piip.tumblr.com/post/132809232776/%CA%96-well-i-dont-know-what-to-say-to-be) and I loved it so much I just had to write a story about it!! Honestly, you don't need a summary, just....that sexy, sexy picture and that is all the explanation required.
> 
> And that the title means "I want to try [it]" in Japanese, if you're wondering.
> 
> Enjoy!

Makoto looked up from his schoolwork at the sound of the front door opening; he could hear shoes being hurriedly kicked off before their owner’s rapid footsteps rang through the hallway. _Haru’s back from the store,_ Makoto thought happily, shutting his notebook and turning his head towards the hall to greet his now-entering boyfriend. His words faltered, however, the moment he saw Haru’s expression. He had The Look.

 

Makoto knew The Look very well; he’d been aware of it ever since they were children. Whenever Haru wanted to do something particularly daring, such as dive into a fountain at the mall for example, he’d get a certain sparkle to his blue eyes that could only mean mischief. Makoto mentally prepared himself but pretended not to notice, greeting Haru with a warm smile. “Hey, Haru-chan, how was—”

 

“Makoto.” Haru said, cutting Makoto off as he set a non-descript shopping bag down on the table, The Look holding Makoto’s green gaze. “I found something at the store.”

 

“Oh?” Makoto questioned, reaching for the bag as he braced himself for what he might find. However, before he could take it Haru’s hand covered his, a serious expression overtaking The Look. “Haru?” Makoto asked, confused.

 

“I’d like to try it, but I don’t want to if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

 

“Oh…okay,” Makoto said hesitantly as he broke Haru’s hold, reaching for the bag. What could Haru have possibly bought that had him so riled up, and yet so serious? What could he—

 

Makoto pulled the item out of the bag before dropping it onto the table as if it was on fire.

 

It was a vibrator.

 

A pretty big vibrator.

 

A pretty big, _purple_ vibrator.

 

_**Oh.** _

****

“Oh,” Makoto said, staring at it as his face flushed with color. “I…um…I see…” Haru stared at him eagerly, waiting for his opinion. The Look was back.

 

“You…really want to use this?” Makoto asked tentatively, and Haru nodded, taking his hand again. “Well…if you really want to that badly, I don’t see anything wrong with trying it…” Makoto paused as the hope grew in Haru’s eyes. Actually, the prospect of using this on Haru seemed more and more appealing by the second. His stomach did a little backflip just thinking about it: how Haru would react, what kinds of expressions he’d make…“I’ll do my best not to hurt you, I promise.”

 

Haru’s face flashed from excitement to confusion in seconds. “Wait, what?”

 

“You…want to use this, right?” Makoto said awkwardly, his eyes barely gesturing to the vibrator sitting innocuously on the table.

 

“Yeah,” Haru confirmed, taking hold of Makoto’s other hand as well, “On you.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Makoto exclaimed, pulling his hands out of Haru’s grasp before getting up and moving away from the table at the very suggestion. “On _me?_ Haru, I…I really don’t…I mean…” he stuttered, obviously flustered.

 

“It’s okay…I understand,” Haru said calmly as he stood as well, slowly approaching Makoto. “I’ll just take it back.”

 

Makoto wanted to be reassured by Haru’s words, but The Look was still there. He took an instinctive step back as Haru took one of his hands again. “Haru…”

 

“What?” Haru said innocently, lips inches from his. “I said I’ll take it back.”

 

“Ha—” Makoto couldn’t comment anymore as Haru’s lips covered his, slowly plying his lips with sweet, sensual kisses. Makoto’s mind started to fill with static as Haru’s arms came around his shoulders, his body pressing flush to his. Makoto groaned, body taking over as he wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, encouraging him further. To say that Haru was a good kisser was an understatement in Makoto’s opinion, and he knew that in a matter of moments he’d be at Haru’s mercy, ready to say anything, to do anything to get Haru to do more, to go _further—_

Wait a minute.

 

“Hey!” Makoto said, pulling away from Haru with great effort and holding him at arms’ length by his shoulders. “I see what distraction you’re trying to pull, and it won’t work Haru,” he continued with finality, although his heaving chest and dilated pupils said otherwise.

 

Haru didn’t say anything; his face simply morphed from The Look to the Extreme Pout that usually followed after it was finally made clear to him that ‘ _No_ Haru, mall fountains are _not_ made for swimming.’

 

“Haru…” Makoto started, trying to figure out how to explain his thoughts without dying from embarrassment.

 

The Extreme Pout disappeared. “It’s fine, Makoto,” Haru said reassuringly, and it made Makoto feel worse because he knew he meant it. Although Haru would try to… _convince_ him sometimes, if Makoto really didn’t want to do something, Haru would _never_ force him. He gave him a small smile and took his hand. “I’ll take it back,” he repeated, this time with sincerity.

 

Subject closed, Haru gave Makoto’s hand one final squeeze before he let go, opting to start putting the rest of his purchases away in the kitchen. Makoto bit his lip in indecision. He really didn’t want it to end like this. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to try it, but frankly the idea of it scared him. Makoto didn’t think he could go through with it. But then again, would it really be so bad? He would be doing it with _Haru,_ so how bad could it be?

 

Still…maybe this really wasn’t something he could do, after all…

 

Makoto shook his head to try and straighten out his thoughts. There had to be something that would help him overcome his mental hurdles. Maybe they could compromise in a way that would lessen his fears—

 

At that moment, Makoto was struck by a sudden thought that excited him so much that in an instant he was in the kitchen, holding a stunned Haru by the shoulders. Of _course._ He’d already thought of the solution already.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll do it if you do it…okay?” Makoto said, a sheepish grin forming as butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. _Maybe this won’t be so bad,_ Makoto thought.

 

Haru’s eyes lit up with surprise before his expression melted into one of pure desire. “Deal.”

 

Makoto felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply tenfold as Haru took him by the hand, grabbing his purchase from the table as he led him to the bedroom. _Oh yes,_ Makoto decided, _this won’t be so bad at all._

 

\---((---))---

 

“How do we start?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask nervously once they’d arrived in the bedroom and Haru had opened the box, setting the vibrator down on the bed. Haru took his time replying, removing his shirt before approaching Makoto, kissing him chastely.

 

“Like we always do. C’mere,” he said, pulling Makoto to the bed and sitting next to him. Makoto was as jumpy as if it was their first time, unable to look Haru straight in the eye. Haru took him by the shoulders, forcing his green eyes to meet his. “Makoto…are you sure you are okay with this?” he asked seriously.

 

“I’m still kind of scared by the idea, but I know with you it’ll be fine,” Makoto replied, having finally got his thoughts in order. He gave Haru a genuine smile before he dropped his gaze. “But…could…you go first?”

 

“Of course,” Haru said immediately, tilting Makoto’s chin towards him before kissing him soundly. Words forgotten, Makoto focused completely on Haru as he accepted his kisses, his hands coming to rest on Haru’s hips when Haru shifted to straddle him on the bed. In a few moments Makoto’s shirt had disappeared, and Haru then lay completely atop of him, their chests rubbing together as their lips moved to a familiar rhythm.  

 

Haru broke away, brushing his lips against Makoto’s ear. “Would you get me ready?” he asked in a low voice, and Makoto let out a small groan as he nodded. Haru pulled away to strip completely, and Makoto decided that he should too before his shorts became too uncomfortable. He also grabbed the lotion from the nightstand drawer. Clothes relegated to the floor, Makoto pulled Haru back down to him, shifting so that the two were lying next to each other with Makoto mostly on top of Haru. He kissed Haru softly, taking his time coating his fingers with the slick substance before lightly caressing Haru’s chest, ghosting a trail down his abdomen.

 

“Haru…” Makoto murmured into Haru’s ear as he slipped a finger inside of him, easily finding his prostate and brushing against it lightly.

 

“Ah,” Haru gasped quietly, his hands running up and down Makoto’s back as he slipped in another finger, stretching him further. Haru sought Makoto’s lips as he shifted his hips, pressing back against Makoto’s talented fingers. Restless, Haru’s hands started exploring, one hand sliding around to Makoto’s front to gently caress the head of Makoto’s cock. Makoto shuddered, nipping Haru’s lip in surprise. Pleased, Haru swallowed Makoto’s moans with his mouth as he slid his hand down Makoto’s erection, teasing him. Not to be outdone, Makoto redoubled his efforts, adding another finger and focusing his everything on Haru’s sweet spot. Haru’s caresses faltered, and he pulled away from Makoto’s lips with a gasp.

 

“Makoto…mn…” he said breathlessly, both hands clutching low at Makoto’s hips, sliding down to his rear. Struck with a sudden idea in his pleasured haze, he reached lower, gently slipping a finger inside Makoto.

 

Makoto shuddered again, distracted from his mission by Haru’s exploratory finger that was now toying with him in earnest. “Ha… _ru_ …” Makoto complained, hips moving of their own accord as Haru gave him a small smirk.

 

“What? You’ll be next, so it’s faster this way anyways,” Haru rationalized, shifting slightly to get better leverage as he added a second, then third finger. Haru’s movements reminded Makoto of the current position of his _own_ fingers, and he tried desperately to focus on the task at hand, despite the mounting pleasure growing in his lower belly.

 

“Maah—” Haru tried to speak, his caresses faltering again as Makoto increased the speed of his ministrations. “I-I think it’s time to stop…” he said, his other hand clutching at Makoto’s hip with bruising force.

 

“Then you stop _first_ ,” he replied with a gasp, eyes closing in response to Haru’s touches.

 

“Can’t…” Haru said, fingers moving on autopilot now as he willed Makoto to move faster. “Once this way…first?”

 

“ _Okay,_ ” Makoto agreed readily, lips returning to Haru’s as his other hand moved to stroke Haru’s erection in time with his fingers. This was too much for Haru, and his attentions to Makoto ceased completely as his climax washed over him, crying out against Makoto’s lips. His body held taught as pleasure raced through him, and Haru focused solely on Makoto’s lips as best he could. He broke off their kiss after another moment, panting heavily. Makoto said nothing, simply dropping his head to Haru’s collarbone, distracting himself by covering it with nips and bites. As soon as Haru regained some energy he resumed his efforts with new intent, his other hand skimming Makoto’s chest to harshly tweak his nipples.

 

“ _Haru,_ ” Makoto whispered, biting down harder than he’d intended to on Haru’s shoulder. “Please…”

 

Haru turned his head, whispering into Makoto’s ear as he slammed his fingers into his now-pliant entrance as fast as he could. “It’s your turn, Makoto.”

 

Makoto let out a small cry against Haru’s shoulder, shuddering as he went over the edge. Haru did his best to help him ride it out, moving his fingers until Makoto cried out again, giving him a clear signal to stop.

 

Makoto paused for a moment before lifting his head. “You sneak,” he accused good-naturedly, a sated smile gracing his lips. Haru was unrepentant, simply leaning forward to kiss him in response.

 

“I’m ready if you are,” Haru said before looking down the bed, indicating the vibrator that Makoto had nearly forgotten about.

 

“Okay…” Makoto said, and Haru lay back completely against the pillows as Makoto hesitantly reached for the vibrator.

 

“It won’t bite you, you know,” Haru pointed out, and Makoto couldn’t help a small blush as he let out a chuckle.

 

“I know…” he said, turning towards Haru. “Can’t help it.” Makoto then lay next to Haru, kissing him tenderly. “I swear I’m alright, I promise. The question is, are _you_?”

 

“Absolutely,” Haru said, pointedly spreading his legs wider for emphasis in a way that made Makoto blush deeper. “Do it.”

 

“Hold on a second,” Makoto said, reaching for the lotion once more. This vibrator was pretty big after all, and although Haru was used to…well… _him,_ Makoto still didn’t want to risk hurting him. Once the vibrator was ready to go he turned to Haru for one last confirmation.

 

“Are you really—hnm?!” Makoto found himself unable to continue his question as Haru surprised him by leaning upwards, catching Makoto by the back of the head to kiss him roughly.

 

“If you don’t just do it already, I’m going to kick you out of this bedroom,” Haru threatened, and Makoto couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

 

“Okay,” Makoto said, settling Haru back down on the pillows before gently easing the vibrator inside of Haru as far as it would comfortably go, which was pretty far considering its size. “Okay?” Makoto asked, needing the reassurance.

 

“Okay,” Haru said, wiggling his hips a bit. “Kind of weird, but not in a bad way.”

 

“Good,” Makoto said, encouraged, “I’m going to turn it on,” he continued as he reached for the small button on the end of it to turn it to the lowest setting.

 

“ _Hnng,_ ” Haru’s eyes slammed closed the instant Makoto pressed the button, his hips raising slightly off of the bed.

 

“Haru?” Makoto questioned in concern. When Haru only groaned in reply Makoto decided that maybe they should stop, and he reached for the button again.

 

“ _No,_ ” Haru gasped once he saw what Makoto was going to do, reaching out and gripping Makoto’s shoulder _hard._ “ _Don’t._ ”

 

“It’s…good?” Makoto asked, and Haru nodded emphatically.

 

“Yes,” he rasped out, his hips thrusting downwards seemingly of their own accord, “ _yes_ it’s…it’s good…m _mm_ …”

 

As Makoto continued to look him over, he found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Haru. From the way he writhed on the bed, to the sweat beading on his forehead, everything about him in that moment was _mesmerizing._

 

He needed to see more.

 

“I’m going to turn it up,” Makoto said, reaching for the button.

 

“Makoto, _wait—aa **ah** ,_” Haru started, eyes closing again and words dissolving into groans as Makoto turned the vibrator to its ‘medium’ setting. Haru’s grip on Makoto’s shoulder lessened, and his hand fell to the bed, scrambling to grip the sheets as he was bombarded with pleasure.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto was pretty sure he’d never been harder in his life. Every sound from Haru’s mouth was like a physical caress, a heady drug that he couldn’t get enough of. He watched with rapt interest every minute movement Haru’s body made, every undulation of his hips. As Makoto drank him in, he couldn’t help but be overcome by the urge to rile Haru up further, to drive him higher with pleasure.

 

“Haru.” he said, and Haru cracked open one pleasure-crazed eye, trying to focus on Makoto. Makoto pried one of Haru’s hands from the sheets, taking it in his. Haru clutched at his fingers, using Makoto’s steady grip to hold onto a thread of reality. “I’m going to count to three.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“I’m going to hit the button again. One,” he started, and Haru’s eyes shot open with panic, even as his hips gyrated in an erratic rhythm.

 

“Two.”

 

“I-I don’t think I can—”

 

“Three,” Makoto said, pushing the button to turn on its highest setting.

 

“ _Makoto,_ ” Haru cried out, hips lifting clear off the bed as his release hit him like a wave, uncontrollable with its force and intensity. Makoto held his hand tightly, almost coming himself from the sight of Haru getting off in this way. It was scandalous, it was dirty…it was addicting.

 

When Haru finally collapsed to the bed, completely spent, Makoto hurriedly (but gently) pulled the vibrator from him, turning it off and pulling Haru close. “Haru, Haru-chan,” Makoto murmured, kissing the top of Haru’s head and rubbing his back in soothing circles. Haru simply laid on his chest, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes he calmed, kissing Makoto under the chin.

 

Makoto looked down at him. “Haru…that was really, _really_ hot,” he said, and it was Haru who blushed this time.

 

“That…was a lot more powerful than I thought it would be,” he admitted.

 

“But it was okay, right? You’re okay?” Makoto asked quickly. If he’d hurt Haru in some way—

 

“I’m fine Makoto,” Haru said, stopping Makoto’s thoughts before they could even begin. “It wasn’t bad at all.”

 

“Good,” Makoto said, visibly relieved.

 

“Ready for your turn?” Haru asked, already starting to shift their positions so Makoto laid back against the pillows.

 

“I um, okay,” Makoto stuttered, and Haru stopped for a moment to gaze intently into Makoto’s eyes.

 

“It’ll be fine,” Haru reiterated, and Makoto nodded. He spread his legs a bit, and Haru heaved a teasing sigh before spreading them wider, enjoying Makoto’s indignant squawk. Haru made sure that the vibrator was slick enough before bringing it to Makoto’s entrance. “Here goes,” he said as he pushed it in.

 

Makoto shifted his hips, trying to make himself feel more at ease with the intrusion. It felt like Haru did, but at the same time definitely not. A little weird, but not bad; just like Haru had said.

 

“Feeling alright?” Haru asked, leaning over him and carding a hand through Makoto’s hair.

 

“Yeah,” Makoto said with an encouraging smile.

 

“Good,” Haru replied, and he reached down and pressed the button.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Makoto gasped when he felt a sudden _jolt_ shoot through him, shaking him to his very core, in all the right places. His eyes slid closed and he breathed out slowly, feeling all of his senses starting to go haywire. “This is… _damn_ …”

 

Haru felt a warm burst of arousal surge through his body at Makoto’s rare curse, riveted by the sight of Makoto lost in pleasure. “Feel good?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Makoto said shakily, opening his eyes again, but then he let out a high pitched cry as Haru abruptly raised the setting to ‘medium.’ “ _Haru!_ ” he keened, “At l-least…hhn _nn_ …warn me…” he trailed off, blindly reaching out for Haru’s hand as his senses went into overdrive, overwhelmed by the feelings that were so much so _fast_.

 

Haru gripped his hand just as tightly, unable to look away as Makoto’s moans grew louder and more frantic. He watched as Makoto rotated his hips in a steady circle, precome steadily leaking from the tip of his erection. Haru had to resist reaching down to take care of his own growing “problem” the more he watched. Makoto was so hot like this, he was almost irresistible…

 

“H-Haru, oh _god_ , Haru- _ch **an** ,” _Makoto moaned, crying out without restraint at the sensations rocketing through him, eyes sliding closed again.   

 

Scratch that, he _was_ irresistible…

 

Makoto’s eyes shot open as he suddenly registered the feeling of his erection being surrounded by an impossible tightness and heat. Haru was straddling him, slowly lowering himself onto his erection.

 

“W-Wh _at_ are you doing, Ha _aaa **ah**_ —!” Makoto’s protest broke off with a loud moan as Haru sheathed him completely, balancing himself on Makoto’s chest. He could feel excess vibrations through Makoto’s body and he shuddered, tightening in response.

 

“ _Haru!_ ” Makoto cried out in surprise, quickly losing his tenuous grip on reality from the sight of Haru riding atop him, distracted by the wicked sensations tormenting him from below. Unable to take it, with the last of his senses he shifted so that Haru was lying next to him instead, wrapping an arm under Haru’s shoulder to curl against his chest, holding him tightly. Haru reached up and took his hand again, trying to ground him a little. “H—Ha- _ah!_ ” Makoto found that he was beyond the point of speaking, his body unable to decide whether to move forward into Haru, or back onto the vibrator. He raised Haru’s leg with his other hand, trying to maximize his movements with every thrust.

 

Haru looked back at Makoto, entranced by the intense look on his face: his eyes were shut with pleasure, and his jaw clenched as he tried desperately to hold himself together. Haru could feel his own climax approaching fast, but there was still one thing left to do…

 

Haru reached back, sliding his hand down Makoto’s rear as he reached for the vibrator, turning it to the highest setting. Makoto’s last threads of control shattered, and he broke into a yell, coming harder than he could ever remember in his life. Makoto poured himself into Haru, completely lost to anything but him as he held on tight.

 

Once Makoto had started, Haru couldn’t hold back anymore either, biting his lip as he came once more. He found himself unable to breathe, unable to think as Makoto’s pleasured cries only fueled the flames, and the two spiraled towards oblivion together. They came down slowly, trying to remember how to breathe. Haru managed to turn himself just enough to pull out the vibrator and turn it off before he ran out of energy, settling himself tiredly back against Makoto’s chest. Makoto dropped his arm to Haru’s waist, his forehead resting against the back of Haru’s head.

 

After a few minutes, he spoke. “I…that was…”

 

“Mhm,” Haru agreed, turning in Makoto’s arms so that he could face him, “It was. You okay?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yeah, I am, I’m just…really tired now,” Makoto offered with a grin.

 

“And sticky,” Haru pointed out, looking at the lower part of the bed because _wow._

Makoto blushed. “We should probably go get cleaned up,” he said, moving to get out of bed before turning to offer Haru his hand. Haru took it, allowing Makoto to pull him up. He did not expect, however, for Makoto to keep pulling, and he fell against Makoto’s chest in surprise, allowing himself to be wrapped securely in his embrace.

 

“Thank you, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered into his ear, “That was great. Everything’s great when I’m with you…I love you.”

 

Haru felt his cheeks pinking, so he nuzzled his face into Makoto’s chest. “I love you too…and lay off the ‘chan’ already.”

 

Makoto chuckled and moved to pull away, but Haru held fast, preventing his escape. “Haru?” he questioned, and Haru mumbled something into his chest that Makoto couldn’t quite hear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

Haru pulled back from Makoto’s chest just enough so that Makoto could hear him again. “I said, that was fun, and I’d like to do it again, but…yours is still the best,” he admitted, and before Makoto could react he made a beeline for the bathroom.

 

Makoto blinked for a moment in surprise before chasing after him. “Haru!!”

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a lot longer than I thought. I hope you liked it; let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
